Papparazi
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: KREEKKK- Suara itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan sosok wanita CherryBlossom yang tengah duduk di taman sekolah itu. Sudah tiga hari dia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Namun, ia tak lekas menemukan siapa si pemotret misterius itu./Oneshoot/SasuSaku Fanday (udah lewat)/ Special for S-Savers/Mind to RnR? :)


'Kreeekkk ...!'

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar disaat gadis SMU itu duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Segera saja dia melihat sekeliling, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun.

"Mungkin, dia sedang bersembunyi," pikirnya menyepelekan suara kamera itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang misterius tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak dekat situ, dan terus mengamatinya, mengikutinya, dan mengambil gambar setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. Mungkin dia fotografer, tapi dia masih menggunakan seragam SMU yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Bukan sekali ini Sakura merasakan ada orang yang sedang diam-diam memotretnya. Namun sudah beberapa kali, tapi dia menghiraukannya dan menganggapnya hanya angin lewat.

Mungkin saja orang itu hanya iseng-iseng memotretnya, atau tak sengaja memotret di dekat tempat itu. Atau jangan-jangan, dia seorang _paparazzi_ yang diam-diam mengagumi Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**Paparazzi © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, typo(s), gaje, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya. [note] : Special fict untuk memeriahkan 'SasuSaku Fanday'! *tiup terompet*/ preeett!/ All : SSFD udah lewat oey...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and ... Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau merasa ada orang yang diam-diam memotretmu?"

Suara Ino meledak di antara perbincangan kala istirahat itu, "Hahaha ... itu sangat lucu Sakura. Kau mencoba membuatku tertawa?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Sakura meminum secangkir _Cappuchino_-nya, ia cuek. Mungkin pendapat Ino benar bahwa hal itu mustahil. Jika pun ada orang yang ingin memotretnya, mengapa diam-diam? Lagi pula, tak ada yang istimewa pada dirinya, pikirnya.

"Ino-_chan_, jangan seperti itu. Mungkin saja Sakura punya _fans_," ujar Tenten menambah ejekan dan membuat Ino tertawa makin keras.

"_Fans_? Kau bilang _fans_? Mungkin saja ada yang ingin mengambil gambar Sakura dan mengeditnya untuk dijadikan barang dagangan. Hahahaha ...!"

Suara tawa Ino meledak di antara meja orang-orang yang ada di kantin kala itu.

"Ino, kuharap kau bisa diam." Ucap Sakura melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura terbiasa dengan cemoohan Ino yang selalu menusuk hati itu. Maka dari itu, dia tetap memasang wajah _calm_ disaat Ino menjelek-jelekannya.

Ino menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya tampak memerah ketika melihat banyak orang yang menatapnya.

"Mungkin aneh jika aku punya fans. Lagipula aku bukan orang yang terkenal di sekolah ..." jelas Sakura santai. Ino hanya terdiam.

Perbincangan mereka terselesaikan oleh suara bel berakhirnya istirahat. Mereka pun segera pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

...

...

...

'Kreeekkk ...!'

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Kini, suara potretan itu terdengar ketika Sakura membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan hal itu cukup mengganggu Sakura.

"Aku harus menemukan siapa si pemotret itu," ujarnya dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, sepulang sekolah yang sudah sepi, Sakura memancing kedatangan si _paparazzi_ itu. Ia duduk di dekat gerbang sekolah dengan pose kaki kiri menjadi tumpuan dan kaki kanannya menumpang di atas kaki kirinya.

Sakura menunggu cukup lama, tak seperti dugaannya.

Tak lama, seorang pemotret datang. Namun, ia tak memakai seragam sekolah, melainkan seragam reporter koran! Sakura kaget. Dia sudah dipotret seperti itu di depan sekolah dan akan dimuat di koran yang terkenal di kotanya?

"Maaf nyonya, saya reporter dari koran _Kimihara_ ingin bertanya. Apakah anda mengenal Sakura Haruno?"

DEEEGG—

'S-Sakura ... Haruno ...?' Sakura kaget tak kepalang mendengar namanya itu diucapkan oleh sang reporter itu. Dan terpaksa, dia mengaku.

'Jadi ... dia Sakura yang dibicarakan anak itu? Dia terlihat seperti bocah biasa ...' ucap sang Reporter dalam hati.

Seketika hening. Sakura masih penasaran dengan reporter itu. Apa dia yang selama ini memata-matainya, atau hanya reporter koran yang kebetulan lewat?

"E-en ... itu, apakah kau mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya reporter itu terbata-bata.

Sakura berfikir sejenak. Sasuke Uchiha? Sepertinya, dia tak mengenalnya. Siapa dia?

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ternyata, aku salah orang. _Gomenasai_ ..."

Reporter itu pun pergi. Sakura masih terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan sang reporter tadi.

'Kreeekkk ...!'

Sakura tercengang. Ya, kini si _paparazzi_ itu yang menang. Dia datang di saat Sakura tak memikirkannya, dan tak muncul ketika Sakura menunggunya.

Karena merasa geram dan penasaran, Sakura berteriak di sana, "Hei kau! Siapa kau dan kenapa kau selalu memotretku?!"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Rupanya orang misterius itu masih ingin menyimpan identitasnya.

Karena lama tak ada yang menjawab, Sakura pun pulang ke rumah.

'_Sakura ... aku yakin, kau tak akan menyerah semudah itu,'_

...

...

...

Esoknya, Sakura berusaha mencari si pemotret misterius itu. Ia tak akan menyerah. Dia yang harus menyelesaikan misteri yang mengganggu ini.

Ia kini duduk sendirian di kantin. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang datang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya orang itu. Sakura terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat wajah orang itu. Oh ... rupanya dia orang yang dulu pernah menolongnya saat akan terjatuh di jembatan dekat rumah. Dan kejadian itu, tepat sebelum si _paparazzi_ mulai menghantuinya.

Sakura membolehkan orang itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau, orang yang dulu di jembatan bukan?" Sakura mengawali perbincangan di antara mereka.

Orang dengan rambut pantat ayam itu mengangguk,"Kau hampir saja naas saat itu."

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 12C,"

Sakura tertegun, kalau tidak salah, nama itu 'kan yang di ucapkan oleh si reporter itu?

"En ... apa kau mengenal seorang reporter yang bekerja di koran _Kimihara_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya." Jawab Sasuke santai, "Apa kemarin dia menemuimu dan bertanya tentangku?"

Sakura bertambah terkejut. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tau?

"Orang itu memang selalu menanyakan tentangku kepada semua murid SMU ini. Karena dia pamanku."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seakan-akan bisa mendengar isi hati Sakura.

"Dan aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar cerita tentang orang tua itu."

"Maaf,"

Kini hening selama beberapa menit. Kata itu, terasa seperti kebohongan jika di dengar sekilas. Namun, katulusan justru jauh lebih dirasakan saat mata hati Sasuke terbuka. Mata melihat jelas gadis itu berucap sambil memainkan kuku-kuku eloknya dan menunduk, pertanda menyesal.

"Aku mengetahui suatu hal saat bersamamu. Yang tak dapat dilihat, tak dapat didengar,tak dapat disentuh, tak dapat dicium, namun jelas dirasakan olehku. Kau tau apa yang kumaksud?" jelas Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, cukup lama jika di ukur hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu seseorang. Wajah Sakura memerah, dan Sasuke kembali ke keadaannya sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai aku berani mendekat padamu," Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ia terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Sakura yang masih saja kaget memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari suasana itu, "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa ..."

...

...

...

'Teng ... Teng ... Teng ...!'

Yey! Sekolah pun berakhir, dan besok minggu. Sakura berfikir bahwa ia tak mungkin terganggu oleh si pemotret itu ketika minggu, dan dia sangat senang.

"Apa ada yang memotretmu lagi, nyonya _modelling_?" Ino kembali melontarkan kata-kata manis yang sangat pahit di dalamnya. Seperti biasa, Sakura menghiraukannya.

"Sakura, sekarang aku yakin kalau kau memang sedang di mata-matai," ujar Tenten, "Karena aku pernah melihat ada orang yang sedang memotretmu dengan bersembunyi di semak-semak." Lanjutnya.

Sakura dan Ino memandang Tenten untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Tapi, aku tak melihat begitu jelas. Dan aku hanya sempat melihat kameranya saja."

"Hn ..."

"Itu sama saja tak melihatnya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Dan tanpa terasa, kini mereka sudah berada di perempatan jalan yang memisahkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa ..."

"Sampai jumpa!"

Mereka kini berpisah dengan jalur jalan yang berbeda.

...

...

...

_Today is Sunday_. Dan sekarang, Sakura merasa tak ada orang yang mengntainya lagi.

"Tapi, kalau terus-terusan begini, aku hanya bisa bersantai-santai saat hari minggu? Sedangkan hari lainnya ..."

'Kreeek ...!'

Suara itu datang tepat saat Sakura menganga, 'Menyebalkan!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Padahal, ini hari minggu. Namun, tetap saja si mata-mata itu mengikutinya. Sakura hampir tak percaya.

Dan kebetulan, saat itu Sakura sedang berdiri di tengah jembatan kecil dekat rumah, dan itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Atau jangan-jangan ... yang selama ini memotretku ..." Sakura terdiam sebentar.

Ia mulai memasang jebakan untuk menarik perhatian si _paparazzi_ itu.

"Tolong! Tolong aku ...! Aku hampir terjatuh dari jembatan ... tolong!" teriak Sakura yang saat itu sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah jembatan, namun tangannya masih memegang ruas-ruas jembatan kayu itu.

Segera saja ada seseorang yang berlari menolongnya, seperti dugaan Sakura. Pria itu menarik tangan Sakura sampai ke atas jembatan.

"Dasar, _Paparazzi_!" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa geli, "Aku tau, kau pasti jeli untuk menolongku."

Orang yang menyelamatkan itu adalah, orang yang dulu juga pernah menyelamatkan Sakura di jembatan yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

"Lama sekali kau menyadarinya," ujar Sasuke, "Ehm ... Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah tau 'kan arti ini semua?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap air yang mengalir di sungai bawah jembatan itu.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, "Memangnya, apa arti dari ini semua?"

"Apakah kau memang orang yang polos, atau berpura-pura polos? Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu." Jelas Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah kecil.

"Ini ... rumahmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap _cover_ rumah sederhana itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Ini adalah bangunan khusus milikku."

"Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau akan tau jika kau masuk. Ayo!"

Sakura pun memasuki bangunan kecil yang memang tak di kunci itu. Dan ... Jreng ... Jreng ...

Rumah itu di penuhi dengan foto-fotonya. Mulai dari dinding, sampai langit-langit rumah di penuhi oleh foto dirinya itu.

"Jadi, selama ini kau memotretku untuk ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Karena kau manis." Ujarnya lirih. Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, apakah kau juga menyukaiku?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura berfikir sebentar, "Tapi, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menjadi duri mawar. Aku telah melukaimu, aku telah berbicara yang tak baik tentangmu ..."

Sasuke menunduk, "Terserah kau saja. Semua yang kau katakan, akan ku terima. Yang jelas, aku telah mengatakan seutuhnya."

Hening.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya ... aku juga menyukaimu," diam sejenak, "Tapi ..."

Dada Sasuke bergetar hebat, mendengar sebuah kata yang membuatnya penasaran di saat-saat seperti itu.

"Aku akan menguji kesetiaanmu, sampai aku kuliah ... dan aku lulus kuliah. Jadi, aku akan menunggumu disaat itu."

"Tapi Sakura," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Apa kau masih tak percaya padaku? Aku tulus ..."

Sejenak diam. Sakura kehabisan kata-kata untuk bicara.

"Kau tau, aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tau kau tulus. Dan aku pun ingin belajar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku tak mau, hubungan kita berhenti di tengah jalan seperti orang-orang," Sakura mengambil nafas sebentar, "Aku tak ingin terluka."

Kini diam. Sasuke merenung sejenak. Ia sedikit kecewa saat itu. Namun, lantas ia menyimpulkan keputusannya.

"Sebuah tantangan bagiku untuk terus menunggu keputusanmu sampai akhir. Aku akan berjuang," ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura meyakinkan.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke lembut, dan air mata lantas turun dari matanya yang indah itu.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, _Arigatou nee_," ujar Sakura, "Aku berharap, kita akan tetap menjaga perasaan masing-masing sampai waktunya."

Sasuke menunduk dalam pelukan Sakura, "Baik. Dan aku akan tetap menjadi _Paparazzi_mu, dan duri mawarmu. Duri mawar untuk melindungimu dari orang yang membuatmu terluka. Dan kau pun duri mawarku bukan?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya, dan melepas pelukannya. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari mungilnya, "Ya. Aku pun memang duri mawarmu, bukan untuk saling melukai. Dan kau memang seorang _paparazzi_. Mungkin, bagi orang yang menjadi idola banyak orang, itu hal yang sangat mengganggu. Aku pun berfikir demikian sebelumnya," Sakura tetap menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya, "Tapi, sekarang aku berfikir, seorang _Paparazzi _sebenarnya orang yang selalu setia memperdulikan idolanya ..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia lantas membelai rambut _pink_ itu dengan lembut. Ia tak merasa bersalah, malah sebaliknya. Ia bangga atas pekerjaannya. Walau awalnya ia mengganggu, namun sekarang, kegiatan itu yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya menjadi duri mawar Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Kebetulan, aku baru saja ingin kesana." Sasuke mencoba menghibur Sakura.

Sakura mendongak, "Taman kota? Baiklah ... aku akan bersiap-siap! Tunggu sebentar!"

Sakura berlari kembali ke rumahnya yang agak jauh dari _galery _mini itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum.

Baginya, Sakura tetap saja Sakura. Bunga yang harum dengan warna indahnya yang merekah di musim semi. Dan kini, ia menggenggam sebuah misi. Menjaga Sakura, sampai akhirnya jatuh pada hatinya.

...

...

...

**# 10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah duduk di sebuah kafe yang sudah berdiri selama lebih dari 10 tahun itu. Dan disanalah, ia mulai bernostalgia masa-masa indahnya.

"Oh ... aku baru ingat. Si pantat ayam itu ... apakah dia akan berkhianat?" ucapnya kaget. Ia lalu merenung dan mulai memikirkan keadaan si pantat ayam yang ia sebut tadi.

'Kreeekkk ...!'

Sakura terkejut. Suara itu ... bukankah suara itu yang biasa ia dengar pada masa-masa SMU dulu?

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sedang membawa kamera disana sambil menatapnya.

Pria itu melangkah maju mendekati Sakura. Sakura terus menatap pria itu, dan mulai memutar memori otak ke periode 10 tahun yang lalu.

"I-Itu ... apa itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" mulutnya menganga.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku tak berkhianat bukan?" ujar orang itu.

Ternyata benar, dia Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu membuat janji padanya. Sakura kaget tak kepalang. Perasaan kaget, senang, dan haru bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ia bersyukur, mempunyai sebuah duri mawar yang masih setia padanya, walau telah di makan oleh waktu yang cukup lama itu. Pertemuan yang benar-benar tak terencanakan.

Sakura lantas memeluk Sasuke, ia menangis penuh haru, "Sasuke-_kun_ ... Sasuke ..."

Sasuke menatap gadis bermata _onix_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis, dan membelai rambutnya, "Tak ku sangka ... sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Ini sebagai bukti, bahwa kita memang di takdirkan bersama ..." ucap Sasuke lembut. Suaranya berbeda dari saat ia masih SMU dulu.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. ia melepas pelukannya, "Tu-tunangan? Kau bercanda?"

"Lihatlah. Sekarang, berapa umurmu? Kau sudah dewasa. Dan umurmu sekarang 'kan 26. Apa kau tak ingin menikah? Teman-teman SMU kita sudah banyak yang menikah!" Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk cepat, "Baiklah. Dan kau akan tetap menjadi _paparazzi _ku 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Berawal dari _paparazzi _lah semuanya. Berawal dari sebuah hal yang membuat kesal, bukan berarti itu musuh kita. Bahkan jika tuhan berkehendak, hal yang membuatmu kesal adalah cinta. Dan jadilah duri mawar, yang melindungi bunga, bukan untuk melukai yang menyentuhnya. Tuhan menciptakan seluruh manusia dengan satu hal yang sama, namun dengan fungsi yang berbeda-beda. Dan kita, cukup mengambil salah satu langkah untuk mencapai tujuan hidup kita masing-masing. Bukankah hidup itu mudah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Holla olala ... holla olala ... *bergaya ala lady gaga* #plak -w-

Hohoho ... akhirnya, saya dapat menepati janji saya untuk ikut memeriahkan SasuSaku Fanday walaupun telat (?). Khukhu ... pastinya kemarin dan hari ini, para S-Savers lagi bergembira ria (?) dong. Hahaha /nggak juga

Hihi ... jalan ceritanya mungkin rada alay dan gaje. Itupun aku cepet-cepet cari ide buat SSFD yang waktunya mulai mepet (all : kenapa gak buat dari dulu?) publishnya juga telat, karna gak bisa nyelesein kemaren... :'(

Yah ... saya 'kan juga anak sekolahan yang macih poyos (?), jadi gak bica telus-telusan nulis ep-ep. :'(

Okeh, sekian _author note_ gajeku /hoi. Selamat SSFD juga, tetap semangat. Majukan fanfiksi SasuSaku! apa ini? dan : "JANGAN KABUR OEY AYO PADA RIPIYU!" #tereakpaketoamushola

Salam S-Savers,

**Ulya**


End file.
